


Taisuke/Daichi one-shots

by King_Claus_The_First



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: And he has a rich cousin, Bisexual Daisuke, Bisexual Taichi, Cooking Daisuke, Daisuke is part Italian, F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, I don´t know how to tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Daisuke, Possessive Taichi, Sexy but Clueless Daisuke, Smart Taichi, Suke Daisuke, Suke Taichi, Yaoi, and more - Freeform, but this is serious, i SUCK at being funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Claus_The_First/pseuds/King_Claus_The_First
Summary: Because there are so little Taisuke or Daichi fics, I decided to make some of my own. This is a collection of One-shots from the point of view of every other DigiDestined in many situations. Do you want to see a character or some kind of situation? Ask for it and I´ll see what I can do. The only thing I don´t do is genderbending and crossdressing. I could even try my hand with some smut!





	1. Matt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I´m happy to see that you gave my stories a chance. I try to keep my notes short, and truthfully I´m new to writing yaoi, though I´m not new to writing Fanfics. Also, english is not my mother language, so tell me if I make any mistake or if I have typo.

Two boys were waiting just outside their former school´s soccer field. They needed to pick one of their friends, who right now was the captain of the soccer team and they were going to take him to celebrate their latest win with the rest of the gang.

Taichi sighed dreamly.

Matt´s left eyebrow twitched.

“You know, if you like him that much, you should just tell him,” said the blond to his best friend. The brunet looked at him with a confused stare.

“What are you talking about?”

Letting out an annoyed growl, the blond answered. “Davis. You should tell him that you like him.”

“I don´t have to tell him that I like him.”

Matt stared at him incredulously. “Are you crazy? Dude, if you don´t tell him, someone is going to lay a claim on him. Hell, if I was gay I would ask him out,” that much was true. Davis had been hit by puberty, and it clearly had loved him a lot.

Whereas the burgundy haired boy had been lanky but fit during his pre-teen years, by the time he was fifteen he had steadily developed lean but visible muscles, which were apparent because of his preference of using comfortably form fitting clothes that defined his well sculpted arms and legs, nice pecks, visible six pack and big bubble butt. His short, exotic red hair was always in some kind of elegant mess and combined with his dark golden eyes, bright smile, tanned skin and friendly personality made him the most sought after individual in the school. Consider the fact that he was openly bisexual and he had more than just girls actively trying to win his affections. 

“I´m not worried about that.”

“Taichi, I know that he has clearly showed that he likes you but he might just give up if you don’t show him that you like him back.”

“I don’t have to worry about that, Yamato. If anyone tried to make a move on him, I would show them their place,” the fact that Taichi addressed him with his name instead of nickname let the blond know that he was serious.

“You can´t just frighten your competition and not let him know that you like him. It would make you look like a jerk if you kept everyone away from him when you aren´t even a couple.”

Tai gave him another puzzled look but then his eyes widened in understanding. “Oh, right, I haven´t told you… Matt, listen, Davis and I…”

“Taichi-sempai!” called and enthusiastic voice. Taichi turned around, barely having the time to look at Davis, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a red tank top and white sneakers; his hair was still wet from his shower and caressly brushed back. He also had enough time to register that the boy was wearing his old goggles and a gold necklace Taichi had given him for his last birthday before the he was being barreled into by the younger boy. 

Thin, soft lips clashed against his own slightly dry but full ones and Taichi felt himself forget about the world. 

Matt gaped at the unashamed display of affection. His eyes followed Davis´ arms circling around Taichi´s waist, the older boy becoming jelly as the kiss deepened, even letting out a little sound of pleasure. Hearing the howlers and shouts from behind them, Matt saw Davis teammates teasingly calling their captian. Clearly, they weren´t upset about their captain kissing an older boy.

Letting his eyes refocus on his friends, he noticed that they were looking at him, one embarrassedly and the other innocently. Taichi circled his arms around Davis´ neck possessively, the younger teen nuzzling into his neck affectively. 

“Eto… You see… We were going to tell you all today anyway, and I wanted to tell you before but I always forgot… Em… Anyway, we have been boyfriends for a month now…”

The blond looked at him flatly. Then, he cuffed his best friend on the side of his head. 

“I would congratulate you, but I need a cigarette first,” he then walked away muttering about ungrateful best friends who kept him in the dark. He was happy for them, but he would tell them that later. Much later.


	2. Yolei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolei understands that, even with all their fights, she had never seen a truly pissed off Davis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know were I got the idea for this, but I imagine that I would be like this if I hade a girlfriend or a boyfriend... I don´t own Digimon, by the way.

Since maturing and getting over themselves a little, Yolei and Davis had an amazingly close relationship. It helped that in the past, after Davis decided he didn’t want to pin after Hikari and tried to date a few girls, Yolei had been the one he asked for help and Davis was the one the girl went to whenever she needed help with Ken. So it wasn’t really a strange sight on the days the two decided to hang out and do some window shopping and have lunch as they looked for something for their respective boyfriends.

Also, considering the fact that she had been on the receiving end of Davis´ infamous temper, she knew his many degrees of anger, not that Yolei was intimidated by him, as she could hold herself pretty well. She also knew how to recognize just how pissed off the boy was, especially by his eyes. The lighter his eyes became, the angrier he was.

So, when she saw his face suddenly darkening and his eyes turning almost a sick honey color, she shivered and sent a silent prayer to the poor fool who had summoned the Wrath of the Child of Miracles onto themselves. Looking back, she saw the cause of it.

Now, in their school and at Taichi´s College there was an unwritten rule about not hitting on Taichi, at least seriously because both boys knew how to take a joke, in Davis´ presence. While everyone knew about the redhead´s former crush on Hikari, it was almost assumed that he had had feelings for the older boy for as long if not longer. Now that he had him, he wasn’t about to share with anyone anytime soon. And he wasn’t above using any method to let everyone, fuck their station, tittle, position, age or gender know that Taichi was his. 

(Of course, she couldn’t really fault anyone for trying to hit on him and truthfully the rest of the DigiDestined were subjected to similar treatment; what with being world famous savior and the majority being top model level gorgeous, and all of that. Besides, Taichi was one of the hottest boys she had ever met, not that she would ever say it with Davis in this state of fury, unless she wanted her tongue being ripped out of her mouth in a bloody mess.)

Seeing a clearly uncomfortable Child of Courage being hit by some random girl while her friends giggled behind made the blood inside the younger boy boil, not in jealousy but in possessiveness. Because Taichi was HIS. When the future victim started to show her body in a more suggestive manner, something inside Davis snapped.

Yolei saw her friend´s eyes search around for a few seconds before landing on a patisserie. A moment later a devious smile formed on his face.

“Yolei…,” he called and said girl almost whimpered.

_“No, don’t show weakness now,” _taking a fortifying breath, she answered. “Yes, Davis.”__

____

“I need you to pay me back some of the favors you own me.”

____

Not giving her a chance to say anything, or run, he dragged her with him while she explained his plan. 

____

A minute later, both of them were laughing evilly, scaring the people around them.

____

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

____

“Excuse me.”

____

Maya sighed in exasperation. Couldn’t people see that she was trying to explain to the hot DigiDestined boy the benefits of dating her?

____

Turning around, she locked eyes with whom she immediately recognized as Inoue Miyako, more commonly known as Yolei. That fact didn’t placate her annoyance. “Yes?”

____

“First, I just want you to know that I do this in the name of Friendship,” Maya wasn’t given the time to answer before a profiterole was slammed on her face. Shrieking, she stepped back, finally giving Taichi enough time to move from the wall he had been cornered to.

____

Maya´s friends tried to help her, but years of battle had honed Yolei´s instincts and magically developed mad dessert-ninja skills, so she was quick to defend herself with a couple of well-placed hits with her trusted éclair. Once all of them were down, she used many palmiers to pin them down.

____

“Why are you doing this!?” cried one of the unfortunate victims.

____

“It´s so you learn not to mess with my friend´s boyfriend,” seeing their confused stares, she pointed.

____

Much to their shock –and delight of the Fuyoshis all around- Davis had already reached his beloved sempai and was thoroughly kissing the Hell out of him, making sure to use a lot of tongue and that it was visible, and was gripping hi boyfriend´s butt, not caring if there were children present.

____

Ending the kiss, Davis turned to look at the girls. Once again, his eyes turned to the sickly honey color before he spoke. “Unless you want me to use your meat in my next ramen dish, you better leave…,” addressing the rest of the crowd, he said. “And let it be known that Yagami Taichi _**is fucking mine**_.”

____

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

____

A while later in some park bench…

____

“Sorry about that, Davis,” apologized the older boy from his sit. They were eating the rest of the desserts Davis had purchased after giving most of them to Yolei, who left them a little later after the incident.

____

“Don’t worry, Tacchan,” said the boy, absentmindedly. 

____

“It´s kind of a shame that we can´t just somehow put a kind of signal or mark on eachother so everyone knows we are taken…,” lamented the brunet. “Unless you want a tattoo,” he added as an afterthought.

____

Davis nodded, but then a vicious gleam appeared in his eyes. “There´s another way,” he stood up and grabbed Taichi´s arm. He started to walk at a fast pace, dragging his boyfriend with him. 

____

“Wait, where are we going?”

____

“My cousin´s penthouse. He is Barcelona right now and left me a key.”

____

“Why?”

____

“Let´s just say that you better prepare your ass, because we aren’t leaving bed until I have left bite-marks in every visible part of your body.”

____

Taichi shivered in both fear and anticipation.

And if he needed to use crutches to walk for a few days, no one really wanted to aks.

____


	3. Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi knows that a few of her friends have quite exciting lifes, but her opinion is that Davis´life is probably the craziest of them all. The one and only time when she had a foursome wih his cousin, said cousin´s best friend and his girlfriend while they watched Davis and Taichi getting it on, is probably the most memoreable ocurrence in her mind, but it doesn´t mean the other ones are less... Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Jsut as a warning, there is heavily implied sexual content in this chapter, but I didn`t think it was necessary to change or add more tags or warnings. Tell me if it happens to be the case, please.

Mimi looked at the boy in front of her, making an effort not to break down and laugh as her body was demanding of her, take a picture to add to her collection or, as she had considered many times, call a mental asylum.

Taking into consideration that the DigiDestined were used to traveling between dimensions, fighting all-powerful entities with the power to destroy both worlds and being friends with digital monsters, it was clear that day-to-day happenings were nothing that could faze the whole group. Sure, they were all teenagers, but somehow even teenage dramas, romance, grades and all that stuff that normally affected people their age were easy, mundane even, in comparison to surviving Myotismon or Piedmon. That could be considered both a good and a bad thing.

That didn’t mean that certain members of their group didn’t have more exciting lives or hobbies.

Matt, for example, was on his way to becoming a very successful musician and he was barely out of high school. Izzy was making his way up in some computation company or something. Mimi herself had just published her first cooking book, which looked like it was going to be a great success if the sales were anything to go by.

But anyway, she was pretty fucking damn sure that no other person in their group was able to land themselves in situations of such ridiculous proportions as many times as Davis did.

She would never forget the time he had arrived to a meeting of DigiDestined from all around the world riding an ostrich with Joe, of all people, who for some reason was wearing the wings part of a girly fairy costume and a tiara.

Then, there was the time when he was involved in a bank robbery. Thankfully, he had had V-mon with him and by the time the police had arrived, Flamedramon had taken care of the thieves, with one of them dressed in an adult diapers and Davis was busy drawing all over their faces with some kind of mildly poisoning ink.

Or, she remembered with a light blush, the time when she had been hanging out with Davis, Taichi, Davis` cousin, Lucca and Lucca`s girlfriend, Veronica, and his best friend, Giovanni, at the older cousin´s penthouse in Miami (apparently he had around seven of them all around the world and five enormous houses, but if you didn’t know he was rich, you wouldn’t even think about suspecting it).

Now, everyone had their own… thing, characteristic, whatever, that could count as something negative about themselves. Lucca`s problem?

He was a bit, but only a bit, of a nymphomaniac.

It didn’t mean he cheated on his girlfriend constantly, because he hadn’t cheated on any of his lovers in the past; most simply couldn’t handle his eccentric personality or his sex drive. It really wasn’t his fault that he had the libido of three teenagers and a dog in heat together in one body. But he honestly loved her and they had made arrangements to deal with things.

The thing was, Lucca was used to organizing orgies. It wasn’t a secret among his friends nor was it a secret to Davis or Taichi. Mimi had been warned beforehand that it was possible that she may find sex toys, preservatives, poppers and aphrodisiacs in some places she may find odd. Mimi didn’t mind, but Davis had assured her, though, that it was supposed to be a harmless, sex-free reunion anyway, not that the girl would have cared anyway.

Everything had been going perfectly fine at first. There was some alcohol but nothing too bad and they weren’t drinking too heavily. Taichi was preparing the drinks and he, always the thoughtful leader, wouldn’t allow his friend or his boyfriend to get too drunk. Midway through the night he had run out of sugar syrup. Davis told him that there was some inside one of the pantries.

Taichi, slightly drunk already, had picked a bottle that supposedly was the liquid he needed. It had looked like it and smelled like it, but his senses were already too dulled to recognize the light but clear differences between the tastes. And by the time Lucca did, they had already consumed a little too much aphrodisiac. 

The rest, as they say, was history, but she wouldn’t forget that night. Sure, she didn’t do anything with either Taichi or Davis, as both of them were too possessive of each other even in their sex crazed condition, but they hadn’t minded an audience at all. Of course, Mimi had been busy getting to know Lucca, Veronica and Giovanni more intimately; and by how they went about it, it was clear the three of them had indulged in each other in the past. But that didn’t change the fact that she had seen an scene that many people would kill to witness; Davis with his eyes darkened in lust as he alternated between being a submissive or dominating partner and Taichi giving everything to please his younger boyfriend, his more than impressive manhood (truthfully, they were both very nicely hung and she still regretted, even if just a little, not being able to do more than watch them) looking as if it was going to burst at any moment.

So, she was very used to hearing about Davis being in ridiculous, impossible, weird or insane situations, and more than unde to being in them herself whenever she spent time with the redhead. 

For that reason she wasn’t surprised when Davis, dressed like that, entered the room they were sharing with Taichi and Hikari in the hotel they were staying at with the rest of their friends (for a two weeks’ vacation with all expanses covered by Lucca as an early birthday present for his favorite cousin).

In. Fucking. Santorini. 

Now, for some reason, he was wearing the upper part of a lobster costume without the head, claws and all, a nun`s coif, fifteen inches platform shoes (they didn’t really look feminine but they were pretty, she would give him that) and a pair of red boxers briefs (Mimi had to fight to keep her eyes from going downwards).

“So… Do I really want to know?” she wasn’t quite able to hide the mirth in her voice.

“Can you reach the zipper of this first? It´s stuck.”

“Sure,” she walked behind him and started to give him a hand. “Now, speak.”

“Well… There was this guy trying to flirt with Sora, which Matt didn’t like but she didn’t want him to start a fight, so Matt asked me and Cody for help, because he actually can come up with amazing ideas for pranks. Anyway, I don’t know what they wanted to do, really, because they just told me they wanted the guy distracted. Fortunately, I always have my lobster and my nun costumes in my luggage…”

“Why? And… How?”

“Because I don’t know when I might need them, this is like… The fourth or fifth time I used the lobster one and the ninth I used the nun one and I´m really good at packing. Now, I put on the nun costume first but then I couldn’t fit the two underskirts -I mean, can you believe it? Two!- with the lobster, so I put them inside the upper part of the lobster costume. I ambushed the guy on the streets before he came back to the hotel and, after convincing someone with a stereo to blast some music, I forced him to dance with me –it was fun, actually, the guy looked like an idiot and everyone was laughing- until I saw Cody giving the signal that they were ready. Since the guy had his guard lowered, because he was having fun too, I guess, I slapped him hard like, three times, and then ran away before he could catch me. 

“I was supposed to reach an alleyway were I would have the time to change into the nun costume but he was fast and I barely had time to take off the lower part of the costume, which I used to cover his head and then push him away. I tried to change again, and I threw away the head but the zipper of this thing was stuck and I couldn’t really reach the coif or the shoes to take them off,” finished with the remaining part of the lobster, Davis quickly took the shoes and coif off, followed by what was left of the nun costume. He didn’t care that he was standing before Mimi in just his –rather provocative- underwear. She had seen him in less and doing more. That kind of events was the ones to make or break a friendship.

“Aw… My poor babe had to go through something so traumatic”, said a different voice. Davis and Mimi turned to see Taichi sitting on the couch of the living room, clearly having just finished taking a shower but fully dressed in long pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt. “Come give me a kiss, I will make things better.”

Davis rolled his eyes, as the three of them knew that he was embarrassed about what happened. He relented either way, climbing on his boyfriend`s lap with his legs open on either side of the older boy´s, and kissed him softly for a few seconds. Meanwhile Taichi, in an uncouth display, grabbed his kohai`s butt slipping his hand through his boxers.

“You guys know I´m still pissed at you for last time, right?” this made her friends stop and look at her, sending her sheepish smiles.

“Sorry, Mimi.”

“Sure,” she accepted plainly. “Davis, I´m going to bring you some food, since you missed dinner. Kari should be arriving any minute now, so try to keep it in your pants for a little; at least until we have gone to sleep and you have had something to eat.”

“Thanks, Mimi.”

“Your welcome, but tell me next time you do something like that, I want to see it,” she was almost out when she remembered something. “And I will help you find the rest of the costume, don’t worry.”

“I asked Izzy to record it and don’t worry about the costume. I got fifteen more.”

Not bothering to ask why, Mimi slipped out of the room. She needed to find food for her friend and harass another for a while.

Maybe Izzy would ask her out this time.

Wait... How was Davis able to run with that kind of shoes?


	4. TK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How TK learned that his rivarly with Davis was over before he even realized it.
> 
> And everyone else learns that other than soccer and cooking, Davis has some serious talent for singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this too ka bit of time because I kept losing the data from my USB memory... And also the data of some of my other works TT_TT. Anyway, read, enjoy and comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: "VISION OF LOVE" is a song by the legendary singer Mariah Carey and it doesn't belong to me in any way, shape or form.

For years, the relationship between Davis and TK had been strained. True enough, it was mainly lack of communication that made them seem like bitter rivals for Hikari’s affection. And in a way, it was the truth, but what both boys failed to realize (and even Kari herself admitted to have missed, to her shame) was that while TK was pursuing her for her affection in a romantic sense, Davis had just been possessive of his first friendship, annoyed and defensive because he hadn’t even known about the Child of Hope before they met and he thought that he was like the other countless boys that were trying to get fresh with the Child of Light, and fearful that he would lose his first friend without a fight. Of course, if one were to ask Davis, he would admit that he had had a crush on Kari for a while, too, but her friendship was much more valuable and that was what he was fighting to keep.

Eventually, though, both boys had actually resolved the issues they had, but it took something big to start paving the way for them to really become good friends.

In retrospective, TK sometimes thinks that he should have seen the clues, but a chat with both Ken and Yolei to help him see that it hadn’t been that obvious.

Unknown to most of the DigiDestined, Matt had accepted to keep teaching Davis how to play guitar (something Davis took like a fish to water once he took it seriously), and while he didn’t want to be stuck trying to teach him how to sing, one of his bandmates had a cousin that was a vocal coach, and while his price was a bit expensive (Matt himself had taken lessons with him for a couple of month and yes, he had been broke for that time but it had been worth it), Davis’ own rich cousin was more than glad to pay for the lessons as long as Davis was happy.

That had started two years ago.

A week before Valentine, the same year TK, Kari and Davis had turned fifteen years old; the blond had started to notice that the Children of Miracles and Light were acting oddly. The would speak in hushed whispers, stopping whenever someone got too near to them and sharing conspiring glances and smiles whenever anyone asked. 

If that wasn’t enough to annoy TK, then the fact that his rival was getting so cozy with the blond boy’s girlfriend while they seemed to be keeping secrets from everyone (except, he would later learn, from his brother). And then, when the rumors started circulating in school about Davis preparing something amazing for _Yagami_ … Well, he snapped.

He had gone to school that day in a particularly bad mood. He had met up with his brother, Yolei and Cody. Matt reminded silent, as K being in a bad mood was a rare occurrence, but it had happened enough that he knew it was better to keep out of his radar.

Cody, bless him, took early notice his friend’s current emotional state but when Yolei kept gushing about the handmade chocolate and expensive gifts she had sent Ken, TK reacted.

“Would you mind keeping it down already!? You are so in love, we get it!” he exclaimed, glaring at the lavender haired girl.

Yolei, more than used to arguing, reacted instantly. “What the Hell is your problem!?”

“My problem is that I don’t need you to be gushing about your relationship with Ken this early in the morning, ok? Keep it down!” unfortunately for him, he hadn’t had years of experience arguing with Yolei and therefore, didn’t know that it was better to just fold now. Besides, as Davis had learned sometime down the road, you need a special kind of tongue to keep up in a verbal match against Yolei.

“Like how you spent a whole month gushing about your own relationship with Kari, or the following months when you subtly bragged about it!?”

Cheeks reddening, TK retorted. “That-That’s different…!”

“No, it is not!” suddenly Yolei grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, staring menacingly into his blue eyes as she suddenly held a churro in her hand. “So, I will speak however long I want about my boyfriend whenever I want, and if you try to give me lip about it, I will kick your ass so hard that Devimon and Piedmon are going to come back just to take tips on how it’s done!” she then turned to look at Matt, whose eyes widened in surprised fear. “And if you interfere, I will kick yours too! Understood?”

“Yes ma’am. Whatever you say, ma’am!”

“Let’s go, Cody,” Yolei barked as she bit a piece of the churro.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur, mostly. He had received his fair share of chocolate from secret admirers and even the expected handmade chocolates from Kari, as well as a short make-out session before they joined their friends for lunch and his mood had mostly improved. Though Yolei’s neck-cutting motions with her magically conjured churros had him sweating a bit.

It all went down the drain when Kari, completely ignoring TK’s look of surprise, asked Davis to accompany her for a moment, just the two of them. 

“What is it with those two?” he asked when they were out of earshot. At the table, Izzy and Zora gave him a curious look, Cody just sighed and rubbed his temple as if he was annoyed, and Yolei just glared at him for a moment before a bulb went on in her head.

“Oh, so that’s what has your panties in a twist today?” she asked, completely unaffected by his scathing glare. “Don’t make me hit you with my churro.”

Sora coughed, getting their attention. “What’s going on?”

“TK is angry because Kari has been spending most of her time lately with Davis,” Cody said before his older friends could say anything. “And instead of asking, he is just stewing in his anger over something he is wrong about.”

“Wait, you know what they are doing?” asked the blond, sending the younger boy a pleading look.

“No. I’m just aware enough to know that they are not doing what you think they are doing.”

“And what does TK think they are doing, anyway?” interrupted Sora, already having an idea, but vocalizing it instead.

“TK thinks that Kari is cheating on him with Davis,” this gave everyone else a pause before they all burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?!”

Barely holding back, Izzy managed to respond. “You mean… You meant you don’t know?”

“Know what?” insisted TK.

“Takeru,” Sora started with a gentle tone and using his full name to empathize the point. “Hikari is helping Davis organize something for… You know what? They are about to start. We should go watch.”

The five of them got up and walked to the front of the school, where already a lot of students were congregating in front of the small stage that was set up there. Matt was at the front and signaled for them to come, only to realize that Kari and Tai were with him.

Red curtains were closed but it had barely been a minute after they arrived that the show started with a slow beat of drums and guitar.

_Treated me kind_  
_Sweet destiny_  
_Carried me through desperation_  
_To the one that was waiting for me_  
_It took so long_  
_Still I believed_  
_Somehow the one that I needed_  
_Would find me eventually_  
_I had a vision of love_  
_And it was all that you've given to me_

Everyone stared with surprise. Davis’ voice sounded incredibly smooth and it went well with the melody. 

_Prayed through the nights_  
_Felt so alone_  
_Suffered through alienation_  
_Carried the weight on my own_  
_Had to be strong_  
_So I believed_  
_And now I know I've succeeded_  
_In finding the place I conceived_

TK was thoroughly impressed. While his knowledge of music wasn’t as deep as his brother’s, he still knew that Davis was singing high notes with practiced ease and his voice was very dynamic.

_I had a vision of love_  
_And it was all that you've given to me_  
_I had a vision of love_  
_And it was all that you've given me_  
_I've realized a dream_  
_And I visualized_  
_The love that came to be_  
_Feel so alive_  
_I'm so thankful that I've received_  
_The answer that heaven has sent down to me_

TK felt a tug on his hand turned to see Kari, whose eyes regarded him with such a love filled expression that he almost melted on the spot. The girl wrapped her arms around one of his and rested her head on his shoulder. A moment later, she gestured him to look to the side, where Tai, at the very center in front of the stage, was looking at Davis with adoration

_You treated me kind_  
_Sweet destiny_  
_And I'll be eternally grateful_  
_Holding you so close to me_  
_Prayed through the nights_  
_So faithfully_  
_Knowing the one that I needed_  
_Would find me eventually_  
_I had a vision of love_

The couple looked at each other when Davis _whistled_ using his voice. While they were very impressed by his singing, they were utterly surprised when he managed to do that.

_And it was all that you've given to me_  
_I had a vision of love_  
_And it was all that you turned out to be_

Just when Davis sang the last long held note, a banner opened at the top of the stage, which read in bold red letters:

**“YAGAMI TAICHI, WOULD YOU BE MY VALENTINE?”**

With the cheers it was impossible to hear him, but the blond saw the DigiDestined leader nodding with a big grin on his face and watery eyes. The last thing he saw was Davis jumping down into Tai’s arms before Kari pulled his face in for a kiss.

So yes, TK and Davis had a lot of issues for a long while, and the Child of Hope had apologized for his part on it, as had the redhead. And to this day, they were simply happy that they could count each other as close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? It is practice for a song fic I'm working on but that I will not be putting here. Comment if you liked! And if you have any idea on which character you want me to write next, I can certantly do it... Because I have no idea who to do next. Read ya all!


End file.
